


【J禁／智翔】Breathless（R）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋只是想寫難以呼吸&氣喘吁吁，和嵐的Breathless歌詞沒有關係!!!!!!><＋妄想微病態，有難以呼吸的情節描述及只有一句的pee的情節（????）請一定要慎入（爆





	【J禁／智翔】Breathless（R）

「智君我回來了、」櫻井翔還單肩背著後背包，用右手抓了抓因為風而有些散亂的瀏海，左手順勢把大門關上。

大野智還坐在沙發上滑手機，一聽見自己隔著口罩有些悶的呼喚，放下手機轉頭，軟呼呼的笑容綻放。

「翔君你回來了──」站起身來大步的往自己的方向走，快速地逼近讓櫻井翔嚇得往後退一步，卻忘了自己還站在玄關、連鞋子都還沒脫。  
「你幹嘛、」大野智一個向前把那人圈進懷裡，溫暖的懷抱讓櫻井也跟著軟了下來。本來還想叫他先放手，讓自己把東西放下的，大野智卻先行鬆了力道，下一秒就隔著一層口罩直接吻上他的唇。

「唔、……」那人大手壓著自己的後腦勺，不停的緊壓住使大野智和櫻井翔的唇除了口罩以外距離幾乎是零。  
「等等、……至少先把口罩──」櫻井莫名的有些喘，或許是因為他背還抵著門、後背包早已在親吻之際掉落地面，而大野智又一言不發就吻上自己的唇、口罩也不拉下，他近乎是不自主的停止呼吸。

「翔君的眼睛好美。」大野智沒有回話，只是雙手捧著戀人的面頰，雙瞳直直的望進那泛著微弱水光的男人。  
「漂亮的大眼睛、……最喜歡了。」大野智突然的直球發言讓櫻井翔有些按耐不住內心的動盪，手指正想把口罩拉下跟那人毫無距離的好好接吻，大野智就急忙勾住對方的手肘，輕柔的撫過手臂讓櫻井忍不住抖了下，男人讓指頭溜進對方細長的手指間，十指緊扣的把人接近壁咚般的壓在門上。

大門承受不住的發出沉重的抗議聲，但是兩人都不甚在意，大野智窩在那人肩頸處啃咬，留下一個個引人遐想的齒痕，櫻井翔出口制止。  
「智君、別......」他稍稍仰頭讓大野智能夠更貼近自己，口頭上卻還說著推拒的話語。黑色連帽外套從肩頭滑落，半掛在手臂、裡頭的灰色布料因為外露而跟口罩反而有些對比，襯衫和酒紅色領帶也因為動作而有些皺褶扭曲。

「不想要？」男人幾乎是用氣音在自己耳邊吐氣、溫柔的詢問自己的意願。  
「也不是……、你、別黏過來……」整個身子都攀在櫻井翔身上，大野就像是株渴望陽光而拼命攀上高處的花朵，雙手依舊緊扣著對方的不讓櫻井把口罩拿下，右腳卡在雙腿間，膝蓋幾乎是頂著摩擦大腿間與曖昧地帶的敏感、雙唇在肩頸處留下滿滿的唇與齒印後飽足的向下，現正肆虐著隔著襯衫的紅蕊。

「智君……口罩…………」他幾乎要被對方溫柔而緩慢的挑逗給逼瘋，微弱的快感讓不知足的慾望在心底盪漾，櫻井只得哀求男人：「智、快點………」  
「翔君想拿下來？」口罩讓櫻井翔的吸吐都跟著變得沉重，加上快感讓他忍不住重喘，就連呼吸都變的有點困難，大野智抬頭湊近那人清秀的臉龐，勾起嘴角，他輕輕的開口，而膝蓋也故意的頂弄那早已抬頭的慾望。  
「嗯、嗯嗯………你、放開我……」親暱的蹭了下面頰，湊近並輕咬了下櫻井翔早已紅透的耳廓，雙唇一抿就把勾著耳朵的繩子給咬住並拉開，口罩的半邊就這樣滑落，櫻井翔不知何時紅腫的唇和嘴角邊的水光從灰色的布料外漸漸進入視線內。

忍不住笑了出來，大野智挑著單邊的眉、鬆開對方的右手，正想用左手拇指把對方嘴邊的唾液抹去，櫻井翔就先行用好不容易自由的手背掩住嘴巴。  
「你、離我遠一點、唔嗯──」大野智左手還放在那人輪廓上磨蹭，右手不知不覺沿著腰窩溜進牛仔褲裡，捏揉著柔軟的臀部，櫻井翔最後那聲撒嬌般的上揚的語調、噴在男人耳邊的熱流如催情劑讓大野智興奮的直接吻上想念已久的唇瓣。

舌尖與舌尖交錯舞動的同時，大野智一手伸進薄薄的襯衫裡、緊壓著櫻井翔不算有肉的腰間、另一手還輕輕扯著低腰牛仔褲的邊緣，左側的腰間和半個臀部露出，感受到男人因為敏感而頻頻顫抖，大野智用力吸吮那人豐厚的下唇後勾著眉尾離開令人眷戀不已的唇瓣。  
因為方才對方離開時還來不及反應，櫻井翔不自主地伸出舌頭，唾液還牽著讓那水光更加閃爍，本人羞赧的紅了臉、卻不自覺的舔唇，讓這場性愛更添情趣。

「翔君、翔君、」男人低穩的嗓音不停打擊著櫻井翔的心臟，剛才被大野智的手掌不停揉捏、口罩雖然變的充滿皺褶，大野智還是狀作乖巧的把它重新勾回櫻井的耳朵，並輕輕的壓著鼻樑讓它好好固定。反觀後背包癱在玄關地面，連進到客廳的機會都沒有。

兩人的腳還雙雙糾纏在大門，緊身的牛仔褲貼著男人的肌膚、令人遐想的線條讓大野智忍不住用剛剛扯著褲緣的手沿著左腿後方輕搔、櫻井按耐不住的抬起腿，那人修長的指頭則順勢滑到膝窩、手掌一反過來就握住，用力的拉近胸膛。櫻井本來筋骨就沒有很好、被這麼一扯身子都有些歪曲，大野智貼近、另一手繞過後腰緊緊扣住。

「嗚、智君…、這什麼姿勢………」今天穿的牛仔褲不只緊身又低腰，左腿被這麼一抬起，本來就被扯下一些的褲子又更往下滑，幾乎是整個左臀、連帶著些許右腰及股溝都露了出來。口罩重新回到它該在的位置，卻讓本已氣喘吁吁的櫻井翔覺得呼吸更為困難。

今天的這場性愛過於折磨人，從剛剛到現在他們都只是一直在玄關做著與以往相比過於漫長的前戲，而且依櫻井翔看來－他喘了口氣、瞄了一眼正隔著襯衫吸著乳尖的大野智－還有很久才會結束。  
對方也不是沒有過突然興致一來就做，但是這麼緩慢的前戲卻還是第一次，而且大野智不知為何一直執著於讓他呼吸有些困難的口罩。

「呼呼、嗯……啊、…你、混蛋………」男人嘟著唇不停重複吸吮乳尖的動作，只有在自己難耐的喘出聲時才會用舌頭舔舐、或用牙齒輕咬。另一手蹭到後方，用食指來回磨擦著尾椎和股溝，前方的性器早已抬頭，撐得牛仔褲又濕又緊，櫻井在口罩下的嘴微開著大口吸吐，不用仔細聽，悅耳的呻吟就會自己流進耳內。  
「智君、好了沒……」不開心的皺起眉頭，他顫抖的雙手環住對方肩頸，大野智終於肯放過胸前兩點，撐起身子、用鼻尖蹭蹭自己的。櫻井的雙腳已經抖著撐不住了，大野智隔著牛仔褲輕輕啃咬膝蓋處，這才滿意的放下對方左腳。

「翔君等不及了？」  
「廢話、你也搞太久──啊啊啊、」指頭從褲子及股溝間的縫隙溜進，在碰到已經溼滑一片的後穴後直接捅進去。

櫻井的叫聲介於痛和爽之間，身子緊繃的顫抖，大野隔著褲子揉上從頭到尾都沒有碰到的、櫻井的下身。

好熱，快要不能呼吸了。

那人從喉頭擠出一聲嬌喘，接著竟是一片空白，他單單憑著大野智在後頭的幾下戳弄及揉捏前方就洩在牛仔褲裡頭。

「啊、翔君居然先去了………」男人停下一切動作，連後方的手指也抽離，櫻井受不了的向前想要抱住並吻住戀人，身子卻又被後者給擋下。  
「哈啊、啊…呼嗯、………」好不舒服，不管是悶著呼吸的口罩、束縛著黏膩下身的牛仔褲、半掛在手臂的外套還是綁在領子的酒紅色領帶。

他想要他，毫無保留的。那人卻游刃有餘的不停調戲而不進行下一步。

「真是個壞孩子呢。」聽聞這句話，櫻井翔漂亮的大眼閃爍了起來，隔著口罩的嘴在抿起後遲疑著開口。  
「那………」  
「你要給我點懲罰嗎？」平時銳利的劍眉如今無辜的垂下，櫻井翔裝作可憐的眨眼，大野智笑了，溫柔用指頭撫過領帶的紋路，他朝自己的方向輕輕一扯，櫻井翔赤紅著臉喘吟一聲，投入大野智的陷阱中。

「乖乖認錯嗎、翔君到底是乖孩子還是個壞孩子呢？」

如果是乖孩子的話就給你獎勵。  
如果是壞孩子的話……就是懲罰囉。

「壞、壞孩子………」  
「是壞孩子、……所以智君──」

＊

請懲罰我吧。

＊

他們跌跌撞撞的糾纏到房間，鞋子和襪子在門口及客廳就被櫻井翔踢掉，對方粗魯的把自己面朝下壓進床裡，他卻感到無比的興奮。

「快、快點……」甚至忍不住催促大野，其實櫻井自己知道剛剛的話已經讓對方無法繼續從容的挑撥自己，但他就是故意想要讓對方因為自己變得更加瘋狂。  
「你、啊啊………」在後方的指尖轉動、探索著熟悉的敏感點，櫻井或許真的是按耐不住了，纖細的腰扭著向後，讓大野智的指頭能更加深入。  
「難得看翔君這麼主動呢。」男人在身後呼呼的笑了，櫻井回頭也只能望見對方的一些輪廓，總之他是羞赧的小聲嘀咕：  
「囉唆、智君幫我拿掉口罩啦……」聞言大野讓指頭離開後庭，翻過自己發燙的身軀，隔著口罩給櫻井一個安撫性質的吻，然後雙手並用的解開領帶，隨著酒紅抽離襯衫，領口幾顆被蹭開的扣子讓櫻井白皙的胸口給外露。

「不行喔，這也是懲罰之一。」彎下身來在鎖骨和附近的皮膚壓上幾朵佔有慾的花朵，大野智伸手解開扣子、腹部和紅蕊露出。  
他扯開自己棉褲的結，碩大輕輕抵上後庭，兩手將領帶輕輕的附上櫻井翔微微跳動的陰莖，在上頭打結，大野智就像是完成一個作品一樣露出滿意的笑容，然後壓著腰、將碩大用力挺進不停收縮的後穴。

「嗯呼──哈啊、等、……」這對櫻井翔來說的確是個懲罰，已經按耐許久的慾望好不容易在自己控制不了的噴灑下有些流放，因為未完的性愛而再度燃起的同時，釋放的源頭卻又被戀人壞心的堵住。

「很舒服嗎、」大野智不停晃動著腰部，額間的瀏海被汗水給浸濕，他瞇細了眼，望著身下人在被懲罰後露出的無助與魅惑。  
「叫的很大聲呢、呼……好緊、…翔君、」櫻井翔的腰和大腿因為強烈的快感而不斷痙攣，模糊的視線因為生理淚水的關係變得時而清晰、時而模糊，男人滿足彼此慾望的神情被他烙印在腦海，在口罩下的唇也只得跟著慾望不停呻吟。  
「哼嗯、啊啊、………不要、說……嗯啊、」外套和襯衫勉強掛在身上，被翻成背後位，大野智的指尖摳刮頂端的小孔，彎身輕吻蝴蝶骨，因敏感而戰慄著。  
「呼啊、……嗯嗯……啊、智君、哼啊、啊……」緊身的牛仔褲還卡在大腿根部，櫻井跪趴在床鋪上頭，身子不停的顫抖。大野智的陰莖在那人體內進進出出、而後停留在穴口。

櫻井的臀部被黏膩的體液搞的亂七八糟 、溼滑的液體從大腿根部沿著稍稍抖動的肌膚沒入牛仔褲，形成一大塊深色的痕跡。  
「翔君………」大野智整個人趴在對方身上，望著對方在被口罩掩住後、眼神迷茫，而口罩本來的淺灰也因為從開頭的親吻到現在，不僅皺巴巴的、還因為櫻井翔的唾液，被染的一塊塊深灰。  
如此的體位及過於強烈的快感讓櫻井翔連挪出一隻手把口罩拉下的力氣都沒有。他抓繞著純白的被單，回頭用哀求的眼神望著對方，眼眶的淚水滿出。  
「嗚嗚、……呼……....」大野智望見這樣無辜的眼神、伸手讓口罩滑落，櫻井咬緊下唇，眼淚幾乎是不自覺的一直落下，他就像是下一秒就會被奪去氧氣般的大口吸吐。

「別哭啊翔君、別哭。」

「沒什麼好哭的喔，我在這。」

強烈的安心感讓櫻井翔緊繃的身體放鬆了下來，快感隨之衝進腦海，他轉頭、眼神渙散的抓繞著對方壓在自己腰間的手臂，大野傾身、很長時間終於得到的接吻讓對方收緊了後穴，他們吻的整個下巴都濕了。明明同樣有些難以呼吸，這次的親吻卻讓櫻井翔覺得就這麼昏過去也無妨。

想要射精的感覺越來越強烈，唇瓣分離，櫻井略帶沙啞的求饒讓大野智瞇細了眼，在頸肩處啃咬著卻不鬆開結。  
櫻井受不了了，身子痙攣著在大野智猛烈的撞擊下失神，因體液而溼答答的酒紅領帶、陰莖跳動著卻沒有東西可以射出，大野智迷戀的望著豔媚的男人舒服的表情，挺了挺腰讓白濁釋放在緊緻的體內。

漫長的性愛終於接近尾聲，大野智蹭了幾下對方汗濕的頭髮，然後抽出下身，翻過對方的身子。  
接近半透明的襯衫和連帽的黑色外套、讓櫻井白至透紅的肌膚顯得更加誘人。肩頸及鎖骨、背上滿滿的吻痕顯示男人佔有的慾望。最後是還充著血的下身，大野智輕輕讓結鬆開，領帶軟在大腿根部、稍稍遮掩了從後頭流出的精液。  
才剛讓手指覆上根部，陰莖就抖動著射出濃濃白液，櫻井羞赧的用手掌蓋住半邊臉，卻還是擋不住聲聲舒服的嬌喘及放鬆而下垂的眉頭。

大野智幫忙搓揉著射乾淨，白濁釋放到最後竟帶了些透明的液體，他勾起唇對著櫻井翔說：「翔君──」

＊

喀啦、

鑰匙轉動的聲音讓大野智從字句裡回過神來。眨了幾下眼、他的視線從手機轉移到進門的男人，望見蓋住半張臉的口罩讓他忍不住勾起笑容。

「智君我回來了、」

＊

是時候讓妄想實現了。


End file.
